Military Intelligence
Overview Military Intelligence is one of the more elite divisions, despite the criticism recieved by the other branches of Federal Service. They are a division akin to none other but fleet; they rely on Intelligence and strategic placement of the forces in their arsenal rather than brute force. The polar opposite of Marauders, Military Intelligence is generally behind allied lines sitting cozily in a base camp directing forces and using their Psychic abilites to gather Intelligence. It is primarily divided into two "sub-divisions", given the same medical treatment and special training: Games and Theory (GnT), and Internal Affairs (IA). Training Military Intelligence operatives are trained from day one of their enlistment, in the finest academy the Federation can offer, in sanctuary itself. They are trained with a regime identical to other Federal Officers, but go through constant retraining in those fields, as well as other fields specific to an Intelligence Officer. Therefore, Military Intelligence Officers rarely stay in a single place for a while. Such fields of study entailed above include, but are not restricted to: Bug & Skinnie anatomy, Interrogation techniques, Orthodox strategizing techniques, and "War-traitor" studies. Sub-branches of Military Intelligence There are two real sub-branches, even though most Military Intelligence officers are grouped together. Games and Theory (Psi-Ops) Games and Theory, while not an official sect of Military Intelligence, is often the nickname coined for the Psychic majority of the branch of Federal service. These operatives, except for a select few, are Psychic and utilize their powers to accomplish a multitude of goals. These goals can range from advising a Commanding Officer of a company to devising major battleplans for Federal offensives. The gifts bestowed upon Games and Theory operatives are utilized heavy in this process, generally using every ounce of their available power to extract Intelligence to plan the next move in a campaign, possibly ending it early. These are the more prejudiced and criticized officers, often the ones all the mistakes fall on in the end. These are the operatives troopers generally see posted on their battlefield command outposts, barking suggestions and orders to other troopers. Rarely do these operatives dwell in other fields of work, but only on situations of utmost importance. Internal Affairs This section of Intelligence is generally considered a sub-branch of it, and is generally composed of any of the non-psychics that made their ways into Military Intelligence (though they still are a severe rarity). Their rigour of duty is primarily evaluation and investigation of Federal personnel. If needed, they will prevent an insurrection while on the job as well. Psychic powers are not as necessary in this division, which explains why some, but very few Military Intelligence officers working in Internal Affairs are nonpsychic. The majority of IA operatives sit back in Sanctuary, as well as various other planetary bases. Equipment Military Intelligence Operatives are bestowed with some of the best equipment that the Federation can offer them. Each operative, alongside having exceptional medical treatment, has a few pieces of equipment standard to themselves. *Finely constructed Leather trenchcoat *Black Service Uniform *Utility belt which includes: **"Scythe" combat knife **Multipurpose-Intelligence Unicard (allows access to the Repo, as well as various other areas on vessels and base sites.) **Evidence Kit (Including handcuffs) **PDA/Datapad *Brunham TW-111-P "Reaper" pistol *"Duty Keeper" stun baton In combat, Intelligence Operatives have an entirely different loadout. *Leather Psi-Ops jacket, with their name imprinted on the left breast. *Climate controlled jumpsuit *Knife-belt *PDA protector *Field Cap *Pistol belt (worn inside the Jacket) *Brunham TW-111-P "Reaper" pistol *Morita Mark I Carbine *"Dragonscales" Armour vest (worn under the Jacket, but above the Climate undersuit) *Utility belt which includes: **"Scythe" combat knife **Multipurpose-Intelligence Unicard (allows access to the Repo, as well as various other areas on vessels and base sites.) **Evidence Kit (Including handcuffs) **Lizard-line **PDA Category:United Citizen Federation